


【盾冬/evanstan】限定交换 短篇完

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: Steve史蒂夫和Bucky巴基通过空间宝石穿越到了现实世界，此时正值19年复4宣传期，史蒂夫在Chris的怂恿下假扮了一天的Chris Evans，虽然史蒂夫如履薄冰小心翼翼，可当他遇到了Sebastian之后，事情的发展似乎就脱离了控制……桃包宇宙系列7。
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Steve Rogers, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬/evanstan】限定交换 短篇完

自从史蒂夫利用空间宝石穿越成功之后，就深深爱上了这个“游戏”，闲着没事就要拉着巴基跟他一块玩：“BuckyBucky~和我一起穿越玩玩嘛Bucky~”

巴基正忙着撸猫，没工夫搭理他，不过巴基还是劝史蒂夫：“就算好玩你也得悠着点，难道你不觉得穿越一次需要耗费的精力非常多吗？”巴基捧起小白猫，“你觉得我说的对不对？”小白猫配合地“喵呜~”了一声。

巴基的担心不无道理。史蒂夫每次穿越回来都会非常疲惫，而巴基第一次尝试穿越到柯蒂斯和杰克的空间之后，更是差点昏倒在地。所以后来巴基严格控制史蒂夫的穿越频率，防止他在穿越过程中体力不支发生意外。

史蒂夫摊在沙发上百无聊赖，他把空间宝石放到眼前，阳光透过宝石显得更加朦胧，沙发另一侧，巴基撸猫的身影也变得模糊起来。史蒂夫盯着巴基看了一会儿，忽然凑过去问道：“Bucky，要不我们去看看Chris他们怎么样了吧！”

巴基摇摇头：“不行Steve，你这周的穿越次数已经用完了。”

史蒂夫不死心，他继续撒娇道：“BuckyBucky~你陪我一块的话，就算我晕倒了你也可以保护我呀……”

巴基怒视史蒂夫：“不行！你可不可以爱惜一下自己的身体！”

软的不行那就来硬的，史蒂夫一把揪起巴基怀里的小白猫扔到一边，自己钻到了巴基的怀里：“BuckyBucky~既然你不让我去，那我就只能抱你玩啦……”他的手指在巴基背后不安分地游走，舌头在巴基的颈侧舔来舔去。小白猫瞪了一眼史蒂夫，迈着模特步回到了自己的窝里。

巴基被史蒂夫撩拨得气息不稳：“Steve，昨天不是才……”

史蒂夫可不管那么多，他继续在巴基胸前拱来拱去。巴基开始呻吟起来：“不行Steve……好累呀……”

史蒂夫从巴基的胸前抬起头：“那你陪不陪我一起玩！”

一想到再这么折腾下去，自己又得昏睡一天啥也干不了，巴基只好求饶：“好！玩玩玩！我先去换件衣服！”

————

史蒂夫和巴基刚拿到空间宝石的时候，研究了半天才终于找到窍门，只要在心里描摹出一个具体的空间景象就能够穿越成功。后来，他们慢慢发现了宝石的其他功能，但这块石头里到底还隐藏着多少秘密，他们也不太清楚。

史蒂夫一手捧着空间宝石，另一只手和巴基十指紧扣，两人闭上双眼，心里默念：现实世界、现实世界……一道白光闪过，他们消失了。

史蒂夫闭着眼，头有点晕晕的，接着他听到了一阵非常嘈杂的声音，“Steve快看！”巴基的声音在耳边响起，他慢慢睁开眼。

“这是哪里啊……”史蒂夫环顾四周，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，宽阔大街上人头攒动。因为所有的平行空间共处在同一宇宙中，地理环境也都一样，史蒂夫很快认出来，自己和巴基正站在纽约时代广场中央，“咦，怎么到这来了……”他挠了挠头疑惑地说。

“Steve你看！你在屏幕中间诶！”巴基兴奋地指着高楼上的大屏幕喊，“是Avengers: Endgame！马上就要上映啦！”

史蒂夫顺着巴基手指的地方看去，复联4的海报正在屏幕上滚动播放，“还真的是哦……咦为什么没有你呢Bucky？我没看到你呀！”史蒂夫眯着眼找了半天，终于在下面的一群小黑影里找到了巴基，他很生气：“这是谁设计的海报？Bucky应该放大再放大！然后放在我的旁边！”史蒂夫慷慨激昂地吼着，完全没有注意到路人像看精神病一般看着自己。

巴基低下头，眼神有些落寞：“Steve，你记不记得Chris说过，电影最后是你和Peggy在一起了……”

经巴基这么一提醒，史蒂夫也想起来之前Chris说过的结局，他赶紧抱住巴基解释道：“BuckyBucky~这只是电影，不作数的，你看我不是好好地在你面前嘛！Bucky你不要不开心啾啾啾……”史蒂夫生怕巴基因为这个糟烂电影影响心情，他捧起巴基的脸亲来亲去不让他想多。

——“哎，你看那个人是不是Chris Evans啊？”——“咦那不是Sebastian吗？怎么还是长发造型？cosplay吗这是？”——“他俩怎么抱一块了？好深情啊我的天！”——“这是在宣传复联4吗，也太真实了吧！”

在纽约街头遇到明星的概率还是很高的，大家早已经见怪不怪，可架不住这两个人在大街上明晃晃地秀恩爱，有些路人把史蒂夫和巴基认成了Chris和Sebastian，他们站在离两人不远的地方窃窃私语。

这时候，一个戴着棒球帽的人从角落闪出，悄悄接近史蒂夫和巴基，突然，他兜起一个大黑塑料袋把两个人的头一蒙，然后就把他们往旁边的小巷子里拉。

“哎哎，干什么这是？光天化日打劫啊！”史蒂夫胡乱抓着头上的塑料袋大声嚷嚷。

“小点声！闭嘴跟我走！”戴棒球帽的人没那么多耐心，他小声呵斥了句，史蒂夫不吭声了，他听出来是Chris的声音，巴基紧紧握着史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫知道他大概也听出来了。

Chris把两个人连拖带拽到巷子深处，确定没人跟来后，才把塑料袋扯了下来。

“你也真是的，我们俩好不容易来这看你，结果你就送我们这么个见面礼啊？”史蒂夫理了理衣服抱怨道。

“怎么回事！”Chris瞪着史蒂夫，“你们是怎么来这的？”

史蒂夫炫耀似的晃了晃手里的空间宝石：“怎么样，我用宝石来这里的，厉害吧！”

“厉害个屁厉害！你们不能拉手！还有戒指，先摘下来！”他把史蒂夫和巴基一直紧紧牵在一块的小手手给硬生生一掌打掉了。

“你干什么？”史蒂夫怒气冲天，“我告诉你Chris Evans，你要是看我不顺眼可以直说，不准碰Bucky！”

“Steve！”巴基赶紧拦住史蒂夫的拳头，他轻声在史蒂夫耳边说：“别忘了我们和他们长得很像呀。”

Chris看着两个人，他长叹一口气，语气也缓和了些：“恭喜你们，现在会用宝石穿越了，但是，这里是现实世界，我和Seb的关系绝对不能让其他人知道，我们避嫌都避得快疯掉了，结果你们在大街上来这么一出，我要是不把你们拉到这，以后我和Seb可怎么办啊！”

“可我们已经结婚了，又不是你们，”史蒂夫不爽地嘀嘀咕咕，“如果我是你，我肯定和Bucky天天在街上牵手手亲嘴嘴！”

Chris看着史蒂夫不服气的样子，气极反笑：“行，那好Steve，我给你个机会，你要不要来体验一下我的生活？”

史蒂夫当然应战：“好啊，我Steve活到现在还没怕过什么，我要用我的实际行动告诉你，相同情况下，我肯定要比你Chris做得更好！”

“好！算你有种，正好明天是复联4的首映宣传活动，所有剧组演员都会到场，你就扮成我参加这场活动，我倒是要看看你能坚持多久！”Chris的胜负欲也被激起来了，两个人眼神对视间噼里啪啦火花四溅。

“等等，你们俩先冷静一下呀，”巴基有点担心起来，“Chris，这样真的可以吗，不会对你们有影响吧……”

“没事，就是走走秀罢了，没什么难度，”Chris安慰巴基，接着他瞅了瞅史蒂夫，“你们先到我家吧，我给你做个造型。”

————

Chris和史蒂夫在穿衣镜前并肩而立，两个人除了发色不同，其他地方就和复制粘贴一样，乍一看就像一对双胞胎兄弟。

“你得染个发，还得先剪个头，这头发也太长了。”Chris打量了一下史蒂夫的金色长发，就开始翻找趁手的剪刀和推子。

“你要干什么？你剪过头吗？你会剪头吗？”史蒂夫的声音有点颤抖，眼神中透露出无助，他根本不相信Chris的理发技术。

Chris不理会史蒂夫的灵魂三问，他直接把史蒂夫拽到了洗手间，再反手把门一锁：“别搁那唧唧歪歪了，你怎么跟个小孩似的，能不能有点美国队长的样子……”

“我不是美国队长！我是Steve Rogers！”史蒂夫大声反驳Chris的话。

“……小点声！吵死了！你头别动！小心我给你剪成秃子啊……”——“你敢！你别碰我头了！叫Bucky来给我剪！”——“……我说了别！动！你给我老实坐着！”一时间，洗手间里各种咆哮声嚎叫声此起彼伏。

巴基默默捂住了耳朵，他十分庆幸史蒂夫和Chris不是一个空间里的人，不然以后的日子可怎么过啊。

趁着Chris和史蒂夫在洗手间里打打闹闹，巴基四处打量了一下Chris的公寓，这里打扫得很干净，物品摆放得整整齐齐。巴基走进卧室之后，被床头的一张照片吸引住了。

照片的背景是经典的迪士尼城堡，Chris戴着米奇头饰，双臂从后面紧紧搂住Sebastian的腰，头放在Sebastian的肩上笑得灿烂；而Sebastian戴着米妮的头饰，本来大大的眼睛笑得眯成了一条缝，他高举一只胳膊，比了个大大的剪刀手。可能是第一次拍这种亲密照，两个人都羞得脸颊红红，特别可爱。

巴基抚摸着照片，眼睛有点湿润，多么美好的瞬间啊，还好用相机记录下来了，真好。

“咣当！”洗手间门被一下子推开，史蒂夫逃了出来，“啊啊啊Bucky救我！！！”他捂着脑袋大声叫道。

“喊什么喊什么！你看这不是整挺好的？”Chris戴着一次性手套紧跟而出，手套上沾满了染发剂，“一出来你就开始嚎，搞得我好像把你怎么地了似的。”

史蒂夫一脸委屈：“你就是把我怎么地了！你欺负我！”看到巴基从卧室里出来，史蒂夫像抓住救命稻草一般拉着巴基的胳膊告状：“BuckyBucky~你看他欺负我！”

看着史蒂夫的沙雕造型，巴基实在没憋住笑了出来，他对Chris说：“还是我给他染吧。”Chris无奈，脱下手套拿了对新的递给巴基。

染完头发吹好造型，Chris找出了两套一样的蓝色西装，两个人一块换上，换好之后Chris和史蒂夫站在一起，不仔细看的话根本分不清谁是谁了。

“对了，黑豹送给你们的微型耳机，你还带着吧。”Chris问史蒂夫。

史蒂夫惊奇道：“咦，你怎么知道的？”上个月黑豹特查拉把刚刚研发成功的微型耳机给了史蒂夫和巴基两副，史蒂夫一直带在身上以备不时之需，“消息挺灵通啊。”

“那当然。”Chris接过耳机戴上试了试信号，“嗯还不错，明天就用这个联系吧！”他伸了个懒腰，问两个人：“你们饿不饿？”

“咕——”史蒂夫的肚子非常配合地响了一声，三个人愣了一下，然后同时哈哈大笑起来。

————

来者是客，Chris翻出几包零食让史蒂夫和巴基先垫补点，自己到厨房开始做饭。

史蒂夫边塞爆米花，边看猫和老鼠乐得前仰后合，巴基跟着看了一会儿就开始打瞌睡，他站起身活动一下，走到厨房问Chris：“需要我帮忙吗？”

Chris笑着摇摇头：“不用，你去和他看电视吧。”巴基走进了厨房问：“你在做什么？”Chris说：“凯撒沙拉，很快就好。”

巴基眼睛一亮：“你会做这个？Steve喜欢吃的，我试着做过好多次，可味道就是不太对。”Chris想了想说：“你是不是橄榄放得有点多？”巴基点点头：“可能吧，我一般都放五个……”

“五个太多了，两个就可以，还有，鸡蛋需要打发再倒橄榄油混合……”Chris耐心地教巴基做凯撒沙拉，巴基也用心记下了每一个步骤。

“你就按照这个方法给他做，对了，不要告诉他是我教你的，不然他又要吃醋了。”Chris教完巴基之后，一脸坏笑地说。巴基脸一红，也不好意思地笑了。

Chris看着巴基，忽然伸出手，把巴基脸侧的散碎头发掖到耳后。巴基一下子愣住了，他不知道Chris为什么这么做。

Chris的指尖划过巴基的脸，触碰到的地方有点痒，巴基不着痕迹地后退了一步：“Chris你……”

“啊对不起！”Chris忽然清醒过来，赶紧轻咳几声掩饰尴尬，转过身继续搅拌沙拉，“我……一看到你的样子，就想起当初和Seb一块拍戏的时候了，一下子没忍住就……实在抱歉。”Chris低着头，像个做错事的小孩一样向巴基道歉。

“原来是这样，没关系。”巴基明白Chris内心的纠结，他笑着感叹道，“你真的好爱他啊。”

“BuckyBucky！你快过来看Tom都被压成一个饼啦哈哈哈……”史蒂夫从厨房门口探出一个脑袋大笑不止，随即疑惑道，“嗯？你俩脸怎么那么红？发生什么事了？”

“啊那个，我在和Chris学做饭……”巴基揉了揉发烫的脸，向史蒂夫解释道。

“看菜谱就好了干嘛要跟他学？Bucky我们走！”史蒂夫气呼呼地攥住巴基的手放在自己胸前，“哼！”他用力瞪了Chris一眼，就把巴基拉走了。

“Steve！你抓得太紧了，手好疼呀！”巴基想把手抽出来，奈何自己的力气和史蒂夫相比根本不是一个量级，他只好委屈地跟在史蒂夫后面回到了客厅。

Chris望着史蒂夫拉着巴基的背影，忽然有点后悔，之前为什么硬是要打掉史蒂夫牵着巴基的手呢。Chris回想起在那场梦境里，史蒂夫嘀咕的那句话：“如果时间真的可以倒流，我拼死也一定要拉住他的手的……”

自己怎么就忘记了，史蒂夫其实一直在害怕，害怕再也抓不住巴基的手啊。

————

吃完饭后，史蒂夫和Chris又因为睡觉问题产生了分歧。

“我要和Bucky一块睡！”史蒂夫非常坚持。

“我得告诉你一些注意事项，”Chris无语，“让Bucky在房间里睡，你和我在客厅睡！”

“我为什么要和你在客厅睡！我、不、要！”史蒂夫毫不退让。

“那你是想让Bucky陪你一块熬夜吗？还是你觉得自己可以在什么都不知道的情况下搞定一整套活动流程？”Chris的耐心渐渐消失。

“Steve，听Chris的话，不要任性了。”巴基抱住史蒂夫，在他耳边轻轻哄道。“不要嘛我就想和你一块睡……”史蒂夫委屈得不得了。

“就分开一个晚上，你能不能成熟一点啊。”Chris实在是受不了了，他把史蒂夫从巴基怀里拎了出来，“就你这脾气谁想和你一块睡啊！”

“你……”史蒂夫还想呛回去，巴基赶紧拍拍史蒂夫的背，“不吵了哦，听话听话。”同时叮嘱道，“你们也别熬太晚，不然明天会很累的。”

“嗯，很快就完事，你先去睡吧。”Chris点点头，等巴基进屋关门之后，他就和史蒂夫开始大眼瞪小眼：“赶紧坐那！我就讲一遍，你可都得记住啊。”

“哼，放马来吧，让你见识下我的记忆力！”史蒂夫撸起袖子，自信地说。

————

宣传活动下午四点准时开始，Chris很早就开车把两个人送到活动场地后门，他叮嘱史蒂夫：“我和公关说今天会晚点到，你趁大家还没来的时候赶紧收拾好自己，少说话，多微笑，耳机戴好，回答问题照着我给你的答案说，听到了没？”

“知道啦！”史蒂夫打了个哈欠，大咧咧拉开门下了车，他潇洒地把西装扣子一系，大踏步进了门。

“我们接下来干什么？”巴基问Chris。

“在这等着，”Chris掏出手机，打开YouTube，“活动应该会有直播，检验教学成果的时间到了。”

史蒂夫悄悄溜进化妆室，对着镜子开始往头上抹发胶。“化妆室没人吧？”Chris的声音在耳机里响起。“没人！”史蒂夫用最快速度捯饬好自己后，就开始出门乱逛。

“后台应该有吃的，你在那边吃点东西吧，别走太远了！”Chris说。“知道啦！”史蒂夫回他。

过了一会儿，工作人员和演员陆续来到了活动现场，大家都是一辆辆保姆车停在场地，只有史蒂夫一个人躲在一边踢石子玩，“没意思，到底什么时候开始啊……”他心里默默抱怨着，并没注意到有一道目光正紧盯着他。

“Chris，你不是说你今天会晚到吗？”公关赶到之后发现史蒂夫已经到了，她有点惊讶。

“哦哈哈，我事情处理完了之后就来了。”史蒂夫摸摸后脑勺憨憨地答道。

“奇怪，那你是坐地铁来的吗，竟然没开车……”公关有点疑惑，“算了，你化好妆了吧，那赶紧确认一下活动流程。”

史蒂夫看了看流程表，点点头：“好的我知道了。”昨天Chris把大概流程都告诉他了，这个时候他只需要扫一眼装装样子就好。

确认好流程之后，首映红毯也马上要开始了，在不远处，粉丝的欢呼声不绝于耳，史蒂夫从上到下检查了一遍自己的衣服，深吸几口气，心里给自己加油鼓劲。

活动正式开始，主持人兴奋的声音传遍会场，轮到史蒂夫出场了，他挺胸抬头走上红毯。

“Chris看这里！来来来这边！”各路媒体守在红毯入口处一通狂拍，史蒂夫一晃神，觉得自己好像又回到了那个法庭门口，一大堆记者围住他和巴基的时刻 ，他的背后“唰！”地冒出冷汗，身体变得僵硬。

Chris在车里正用手机看直播，看到史蒂夫呆呆地愣在红毯上，心里急得不行，他赶紧对史蒂夫说：“快笑啊呆瓜！媒体在拍照呢你怎么还愣神啊？！”

“哦哦！”史蒂夫如梦初醒，他赶紧冲着镜头嘿嘿一笑，露出一口大白牙。

“这样太憨了！一点也不自然。”Chris表示心很累，“你就手揣兜微笑吧，笑得自然一点，身体别那么僵硬！”

好不容易走出闪光灯包围圈，红毯两边有很多粉丝正举着海报喊：“Chris！Chris！” “Captain America！”史蒂夫拿着笔颠颠跑过去，笔盖一掀，大笔一挥：Steve Rogers！

粉丝看到签完名的海报之后一脸懵逼，赶紧叫住史蒂夫：“哎哎不对，Chris你签错了吧，签你的名字呀！”

史蒂夫这才反应过来，他噘着嘴，非常不情愿地签上了Chris的名字。

Chris从直播里看到了这一幕，心更累了，“这人怎么傻愣愣的啊？”他不禁感叹道。

“可是他这样挺可爱的呀。”巴基笑着说。

“……好吧。”情人眼里出西施，Chris无奈地摇摇头。

————

红毯结束后，演员们都聚在媒体区进行采访，作为主要演员，史蒂夫当然也需要接受采访回答问题，这也是史蒂夫最打怵的环节。他把微型耳机的音量调到最大，保证耳机那边的Chris能够听到记者的问题，也保证自己能够听清楚Chris的回答。

正当他鹦鹉学舌说得起劲，一只手突然拍上了他的肩，把他吓了一跳：“Bu……hey！”一张熟悉而又陌生的面孔闯入史蒂夫的视线，是Sebastian，后面还跟着阿毛。

记者一看这三个人聚在一块特别兴奋，她紧接着问出一个问题：“正好你们都在，可以在不剧透的情况下谈一下你们觉得这部电影的结局怎么样呢？”

其实这种问题最保险的回答就是：“大家看电影就知道啦。”可一向谨慎的Sebastian这次却一反常态地回答道：“我觉得，这部电影的结局真的棒极了，对吧Chris？”说完他看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫紧张地咽了咽口水，不知道怎么回答，这时候，Chris的声音响起：“点头就可以，不要说话！”

“嗯嗯！”史蒂夫只好含糊地点点头，记者还想再问点啥，可由于时间原因，工作人员把这群记者领到下一个采访区域了。“好险……”史蒂夫一口气还没松完，就发现Sebastian还在一直盯着自己，史蒂夫被Sebastian瞪得心里有点发毛：“hi……S、Seb，Mackie……”

“嘿哥们，你今天怎么回事啊，都有点不太像你了，”阿毛上前拍拍史蒂夫的肩，“放松点，好好享受最后的宣传时光吧！”他笑着说。

“好、好的……”史蒂夫在Sebastian激光一般的眼神扫射下出了一堆冷汗，小心解释道：“今天状态不太好……”他边说边悄悄观察着Sebastian的反应，Sebastian盯了他一会，转头对阿毛说：“我们走吧。”

两个人走远之后，史蒂夫赶紧悄悄问Chris：“你昨天怎么没说遇到他该怎么办啊？”

“我和Seb约好，参加活动的时候不交流的，我也不知道这次是怎么回事啊！”Chris心里也有点忐忑不安，难道Seb看出什么了吗。

————

不管怎么说，最艰难的采访环节已经过去，接下来就是等待电影的媒体首映了。趁着这段空闲时间，史蒂夫按捺不住开始四处乱逛，正巧，他溜达到了暂时还没有对外开放的复联4电影道具展示区。

“哇哦！好棒啊！”史蒂夫开心地叫起来，他看到了美国队长的盾，雷神的锤子，钢铁侠的战衣，还有那六颗戏份很重的无限宝石……

等等！

史蒂夫快步走到宇宙魔方的展示柜前，宇宙魔方在官方设定里是盛放空间宝石的容器，而在现实中，这只是一个电影道具罢了。可现在史蒂夫却发现，这块立方体道具正发出一种他很熟悉的吸引力场。

他打开耳机话筒对Chris说：“Chris有情况，我在展示区，这里有一块宇宙魔方电影道具，我对它有感应，你知道我在说什么吧。”

Chris正和巴基聊得热火朝天，听到史蒂夫的话，他立刻警觉起来。Chris当然明白史蒂夫在说什么，他们和空间宝石之间有一种强烈的吸引力场，只要靠近，就会有明显的能量感应。Chris赶紧问道：“是在道具里面吗，你试试能不能拿出来？”

史蒂夫确认好四下没人，然后对着玻璃柜里的宇宙魔方道具举起双手。他慢慢用力，几缕空间宝石能量竟然真的被他吸引了出来，有戏！史蒂夫赶忙稳住心神，盯着宇宙魔方继续使劲，慢慢地，所有能量都穿过玻璃柜吸引了出来，缓缓在史蒂夫手边围绕，史蒂夫瞅准时机，用力一握拳，“啪！”这些能量瞬间聚合成一块手掌大小的立方体透明石头，掉在了地上。

史蒂夫抹了抹头上的汗，弯腰捡起了这块石头：“天啊Chris！我猜得没错！这真的是一块空间宝石！”史蒂夫兴奋极了，乐得手舞足蹈，“我拿到它了哈哈哈……”

“行了别嘚瑟，拿到就好，石头先藏起来。”Chris也舒了一口气。“知道啦！”史蒂夫把空间宝石小心地放在贴身内兜，还没把衣服扣好，身后的一个声音让史蒂夫浑身一激灵。

“Chris，你在这里干什么？”

————

Chris猜得没错，Sebastian确实觉得这个“Chris”很不对劲，非常不对劲。

因为他太熟悉Chris了，平时Chris无意识的小动作，说话的微表情，甚至身上令他安心的味道，Sebastian都熟稔于心。所以当Sebastian看到这个“Chris”的第一眼，就几乎确定了：这个人不是他的Chris。

“Chris，你今天有点不对劲，是身体不舒服吗？”Sebastian问道，他边说边慢慢走了过来，站在史蒂夫面前。

“情况不太对，你就说你感冒了。”Chris在耳机里说。

“啊那个，我感冒了，不太舒服……”史蒂夫目光闪烁，冷汗直冒。

Sebastian趁史蒂夫不注意，忽然上前迅速扯开史蒂夫的领带，把衣领拽开：“你的纹身呢？”

纹身？什么纹身？史蒂夫脑子没转过来，“我没纹身啊……”他看着这张和巴基几乎一模一样的脸，鬼使神差地就把真话脱口而出。

“天！你快闭嘴吧！”Chris简直要被这个老冰棍气疯了，“你说纹身被遮了，快点！”

“哦不是，哈哈，那个啥，我把纹身给遮上了，哈哈哈……”史蒂夫干笑着解释道，同时脚慢慢向后撤，随时准备逃跑。

Sebastian一把揪住史蒂夫的领子使劲一拽，史蒂夫没掌握住平衡，直接摔在了Sebastian身上。Sebastian的一只手臂紧紧圈住史蒂夫的腰不让他动，另一只手的手指直接滑进史蒂夫的领口，在胸口那里蹭了蹭，手拿出来后他捻了捻手指，Sebastian的眉头越皱越紧：“没有粉，还有，没有项链，你在撒谎。”Sebastian紧紧盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫慌忙躲开Sebastian的犀利眼神，“你是谁？”Sebastian追问道。

这下再不跑可真要穿帮了，“快跑！”Chris在耳机里大喊道。

史蒂夫用力挣脱Sebastian拔腿就跑，Sebastian赶紧伸手抓了一下，结果扑了个空。“站住！”Sebastian在后面急得大喊。

史蒂夫迅速跑进了消防通道，楼梯是那种螺旋式的，他纵身翻越栏杆跳了下去。连续掉了几层楼之后，他一咬牙抓住楼梯栏杆，胳膊骨头发出咯嘣一声，一阵剧痛袭来，史蒂夫不敢耽搁，强撑着翻过栏杆撞开消防门，准备从这层坐电梯下去。

Chris迅速扣好衣服打好领带：“玩砸了，你俩现在要赶快回去，东西带上跟我走！”巴基赶忙问道：“Steve怎么样了？”

“放心，他不会有事。”Chris安慰巴基。他拉着巴基下了车躲过保安进了后门，往首映大楼跑去。他们在大楼外转了一圈，也没有看到史蒂夫的身影，“Steve千万不要有事……”巴基脸色苍白，一直在心里默默祈祷。

“Bucky！”一声微弱的呼唤让巴基停下脚步，“Bucky！我在这！”巴基猛地转过身，史蒂夫正靠在消防出口边抱着胳膊，微笑看着他。

“Stevie！！！”巴基再也控制不住，他飞扑进史蒂夫的怀里，“我好想你呜呜呜……”巴基埋在史蒂夫肩头，泪水留个不停。

“好啦我没事！不要哭啦！”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的背安慰他。

史蒂夫力气耗费得太多，还在气喘吁吁，巴基心疼地抚着背给他的小史蒂薇顺气，又拿出纸巾给他擦擦额头上的汗珠。

“我说，你家那位，不做审讯工作真是可惜了，那家伙咄咄逼人的，把我小心脏整得怦怦跳。”史蒂夫向Chris抱怨道，“还有，你们这工作也太吓人了，我可做不了，我再也不干这事了！”

Chris看着史蒂夫狼狈的样子，扑哧乐了出来：“这就招架不住啦？你这血清打得也没啥用啊。”

“这跟血清有啥关系！切！”史蒂夫冲Chris挥了挥拳头。

“不开玩笑了，那个宝石还在你身上吗？”Chris问道。

史蒂夫摸了摸兜，松了口气：“在，还好没掉。”

“那就好，宝石你们回去再研究，快走吧别被发现了。”Chris催促道。

史蒂夫点点头：“好，你也小心。”他紧紧抓住巴基的手，两个人的身影渐渐消失。

“Chris！”Sebastian也跑出了消防出口来到外面，Chris赶紧整理好衣服，笑着朝Sebastian挥了挥手：“Hi Seb~”

Sebastian走过去：“我刚刚看到你了Chris……”

“啊哈哈，是啊是啊。”Chris讪笑着应和道。

“我刚刚还把你的领子拉开了……”Sebastian说着，没好气地又一下子扯开了Chris的衣领，项链好好地挂在Chris脖子上，纹身也在。Sebastian紧皱眉头，生气地看向Chris说：“也就是说在刚刚过去的几分钟时间里，你从25楼跑到了1楼，洗掉了遮瑕粉露出纹身，戴好项链，然后穿好衣服等着我出来，是吗？”

“额……”Chris支吾着，“Seb那个我……”话还没说完，两个人的手机铃声同时响起。

两个人的公关已经疯掉了，媒体首映马上都要开始了，这两个主演不见了踪影。他们拼命向主持人打手势，让主持人再尽量拖一下时间。

“那两个人可能又在哪里腻歪吧。”斯姐看着Chris和Sebastian的公关急得上蹿下跳的样子，吸了口可乐说。

“差不多。”小奥嘴里嚼着面包附和道。

————

媒体首映结束后，演员聚在台上一起合影。Sebastian看着台上和别人谈笑风生的Chris，他深吸一口气走了过去。

Sebastian刚把手伸过去，Chris就转过头：“Oh Seb~”他一下子抱住了Sebastian。

Sebastian在Chris耳边轻轻说：“等会去后台，我有事要问你。”

————

Chris来到后台，Sebastian早已经在那里等着他了，“Chris，你老实回答我，那个人是谁？”Sebastian开门见山地问道。

“Seb，那个人就是我啊，当时灯光那么暗，纹身项链也不明显，你肯定看错了。”Chris笑嘻嘻地解释。

Sebastian看着Chris，忽然说：“Chris，我要你发誓，从今以后，你不会骗我。”

“好好好，我发誓，”Chris嬉皮笑脸地举起三根手指，“从今以后，如果我欺骗Sebastian，我就天打雷劈下地狱……”还没说完，嘴就被Sebastian捂住了。

“说什么呢！我不听这个！我要你发誓，如果你骗我，你就会立刻失去我。”Sebastian直直盯着Chris的眼睛，认真地说。

Chris的笑容渐渐消失，两个人四目相对，接着Chris勉强扯起一丝笑：“Seb你别这么认真……”

“你快说！”Sebastian急了，他紧紧揪住Chris的领子，“不说就别想走！”

“我发誓，从今以后，我如果欺骗Sebastian，我就会……立刻失去他。”Chris看着Sebastian泪光闪烁的眼睛，慢慢举起手，艰难地发完了誓。

Sebastian慢慢松开手：“好，Chris，我现在问你，那个人是谁？他为什么和你长得一模一样？你和他到底是什么关系？”

Chris不说话了，他低下头使劲搓着自己的衣角，Sebastian知道他有点焦虑了，平常这个时候，他都会把Chris抱在怀里轻轻安慰他。可这次Sebastian没有这么做，因为他隐隐觉得，那个和Chris一模一样的人背后藏着一个巨大的秘密，一个和他们两个人的未来息息相关的秘密，所以他急切地想从Chris的口中得到一个答案。

“你告诉我啊！你说啊到底是怎么回事！”Sebastian不停地追问，Chris撇过头，回避Sebastian焦灼的眼神，Sebastian晃着Chris的肩膀，带着哭腔说：“有什么困难我们一起承担，你不要什么事都自己一个人扛着，不要瞒着我好不好！”Sebastian说着无力地垂下头，泪水夺眶而出。

“Seb不要哭……”Chris听到Sebastian的抽泣声，心里疼得不行，他伸出手轻轻抹掉Sebastian脸上的泪。

Sebastian握住Chris帮自己擦泪的双手：“那你可不可以告诉我，到底发生了什么事？告诉我我就不哭了……”

Chris沉默了一会，还是摇摇头。

“嗨，原来你们在这儿啊！”保罗叔忽然推门而入，“……啊哦不好意思，我是不是打扰你们了，聚会马上开始了，我是想来叫你们去的……”保罗叔尴尬地挠挠头。

“没有，”Sebastian赶紧擦了擦泪，冲着保罗叔笑了笑，“我们这就去。”

————

宣传活动结束之后，是复联演员的小型聚会，以前在聚会上一向活跃无比的Chris，这次却一句话不说，坐在吧台就闷头吨吨吨，几瓶酒下肚之后开始胡言乱语耍酒疯：“Seb我好爱你呀……Seb我想要亲亲……”

“祖宗哎这里可都是人哪，你想暴露你俩的关系吗？”海哥赶紧凑到Chris耳边提醒让他闭嘴。

“……我不管！反正我和Seb就是在一起了，谁也别想把我俩分开！谁也别想……”Chris彻底喝嗨了，心里话跟竹筒倒豆子一样，稀里糊涂全说了出来。

海哥无语凝噎：“您可真是我祖宗……”他彻底没办法了，抬头悄悄问斯姐，“怎么办啊 ？”

斯姐看了烂醉如泥的Chris一眼，叹了口气：“还能怎么办，凉拌呗！”她走到酒吧角落，拍了拍沙发上正在灌酒的Sebastian的肩：“他喝醉了，你送他回家吧。”

“我不能碰他，会暴露的。有次他在酒吧喝醉了我抱他回去，他一看是我就开始亲……”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，声音发颤，“你们能帮我送他回去吗？”

“好吧，那我们送他回去，你自己也小心。”斯姐点点头，离开了。

————

回到自己家之后，Sebastian一晚上都辗转反侧，直到日上三竿才渐渐有了点睡意。迷迷糊糊中，Sebastian听到了短信的声音，他硬撑着睁开眼，打开手机，发现是Chris的短信：“Seb对不起，昨天晚上我有点失态，是我的错，我以后不这样了，请你原谅我。”

Sebastian看着这条短信，心里忽然就冒起一股无名火，他用力敲打手机屏幕回了过去：“那你告诉我，昨天那个人到底是谁？”

等了好长时间，手机一点动静也没有。

“好啊老埃文斯，有种你就一辈子憋着不告诉我！”Sebastian气得把手机往床上一扔，他在心里暗暗发誓，要是弄不明白这事，他就不姓Stan了！

end


End file.
